Regarding Severus
by Rurple101
Summary: Severus Snape has never let anybody into his personal life. Hermione Granger is the brightest witch student in the school. What happens when she is asked to tutor a student during his classes? What if those review sessions got more PERSONAL..? 5 NEW CHAPS
1. Prologue

_I should now like to thank ChristinesSmartReplacement for showing me the idea of a Hermione/Severus pairing. Hopefully this will be a good attempt!_

* * *

**Regarding Severus**

_Prologue_

_

* * *

_

_I own nothing - just the plot line and the characters and all of the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

Hermione sighed as she watched the injured man before her, lying on the ground and gasping for breath as the blood trickled down his face and hands. Her expression was delicate and settled.

She was now faced with watching a Death Eater, who seemed _seriously_ wounded.

She raised her wand…

"Her-_Hermio_-"the man spluttered and coughed out a mouthful of blood.

She paused – she _knew_ that voice.

The man was reaching for his face, and ripped the vapour mask off his face. Hermione gasped and stepped back in shock.

Severus Snape was staring back up at her from the floor; a light rain had started and seemed to become a downpour. It made the blood plunging from his head, dribble down his long pointed nose and pallid face. His hair was stuck down with the oncoming blood and rain.

How had Severus Snape ended up in Spinner's End? She knew it was an abandoned area of a town she used to walk through. It was dark and dank, made of alleyways.

"Se-_Severus_?" she murmured, confused. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled towards him. His eyes met hers for a long moment before his face crumpled and he started to... (And Hermione was slightly shocked at the sight) he started to cry.

"_Shhh_" she said, reaching out to him but overall, not too sure what her plan was. How could she comfort him?

"I-_I'm_-I'm _sorry_ Hermione!" he half croaked as her finger's felt his cold smooth cheek as he hung his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this! Any small plots you wish to have added, not a problem - message me and I shall mention you at the beginning of the chapter!**

**Chapter 1 shall be out soon **


	2. Chapter 1

**Regarding Severus**

_Chapter One  
_

_

* * *

_

_I own nothing - just the plot line and the characters and all of the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

"Who can tell me the similarities to a Dementor and a Werewolf?" Professor Severus Snape barked at his Defence Against the Dark Arts class. It was a Friday afternoon, the last lesson of the day and he was forced to '_teach_' a class of third years who were busy trying to talk when he wasn't looking.

He was tired of teaching this class plainly because he was tired, not having much sleep the past night and needed marking to be done before going to bed that night. This group of third years had no more sense that a bucket of _flobberworms_!

A girl at the back of the class raised a hand which was trembling slightly. He groaned inwardly. It was Felicity Zandra, a girl who had been thought to be a Squib, but only shown witch-like powers the last week.

Three weeks into the new term, Professor McGonagall had enrolled her in a **THIRD YEAR CLASS**, when she needed **FIRST YEAR** training _instead_.

_The headmistress could be so dense_, he said to himself as he looked over at the witch.

"You have an answer Miss Zandra?"

"No sir, it's just-"she mumbled and played with her plait which was on her shoulder. "-I was going to ask what a Dementor is."

"This is a third year class Miss Zandra" Snape snapped, his patience lost already. "If you didn't understand, this is a classroom and **I am** the teacher. **I ask** questions and the students answer them! **Not** the other way round!"

She was brave for a girl who had only just met him that afternoon. "Sir – it's my first day here _and_-"

"I am not kind to those who are incapable of working to understand before they walk through my classroom door!" he spat.

He turned away from the class and pointed his wand at the chalkboard. Instructions appeared.

"_**Work**_!" he spat again to the class and sat down at his desk, set on marking some papers before dinner. He didn't notice someone who was still watching him.

Felicity walked over to the teacher's desk, feeling no fear towards the teacher.

"Miss Zandra what are you _doing_?" Snape snapped as he jumped, looking up at her face.

"I need tutoring" She demanded and crossed her arms.

Snape cursed inwardly – **_women_**!

"**_And_**?" he demanded back.

"That's all!" she said and skipped back over to her desk and perfectly stunned a fellow classmate within seconds.

"Five points from _Gryffindor_!" Snape sneered at her loudly. "For pure disrespect of a teacher!"

She didn't turn round and she rolled her eyes so Snape couldn't see her.

**x x x x x**

Snape sighed a sigh of relief when half an hour later, he had slammed the door on the third years and Miss Zandra. He swept across the dungeon and waved his wand silently. All little messes and the caldrons cleaned themselves instantly.

He sank into his chair behind his desk and looked at the clock. Half an hour until dinner -a perfect chance to discuss with Minerva McGonagall about Miss Zandra.

She was right; she _did_ need serious tutoring and fast. She was at least two years behind the year she was in already.

He shuffled his papers and placed the Third Year Werewolf essays aside in a neat pile and pulled towards him the Seventh Year essays on (_ironically enough_) Death Eaters.

_Yes_, the Dark lord had been defeated and gone by the famous _Harry Potter_. He and Ron Weasley had gone to work at the Ministry while Hermione Granger, had stayed behind to finish her Seventh Year.

She was one year ahead of that year strangely and not surprising why she wanted to finish her education. She had taken the past year off to hunt down with Potter and Weasley the Horcuxes that the Dark lord had placed, keeping him alive.

Her essay was in fact on top of the pile as she had been the first to hand it in to him. He remembered it, she had barely crossed the threshold and she had stuffed the essay into his hands. He had rolled his eyes as he saw it consisted of at least five sheets of parchment. _Trust her to make it long!_

She had to be one of the brightest witches to come to Hogwarts while he's been teacher. He remembered her in her First Year after she snuck past the obstacles protecting the Philosopher's Stone. She, he had been told by the late Dumbledore, had been the one to figure out this Potions logical task.

Shaking his head, he bent his head over her essay and started to read.

**x x x x x**

The said Hermione Granger was walking hand in hand with her boyfriend, Ron Weasley who had taken time off work to come visit her as he and Harry often did.

"I'm glad your work is going good Ron" she was saying. "It's good to know that you have decided to do something responsible with your life!"

"Erm Hermione?" Ron said, interrupting her. "Are you my _mom_?"

"_No_," she said and looked at him. "I'm being your girlfriend."

"Well you sound like Mom. Please cut the whole '_responsible_' crap. It's getting on my nerves!"

"Oh" she said, lowering her eyes. "_Sorry_."

Ron glanced at his watch and shouted "Ah **_SHIT_**!"

"**_Ron_**!" Hermione scowled him. He didn't' pay any notice.

"I forgot I had a meeting in London with Kingsley!" he panicked and kissed her briefly on the lips before running.

"_See ya_!" he called over his shoulder.

She stood there for a moment, completely confused and quite hurt. She stared at the spot where Ron had vanished and sighed heavily. She lifted up her bag and hurried along to dinner, trying to stop the horrible hurt she felt. Ron was her boyfriend; he had loved her since their third year! And **_THIS_** was how he repaid her?

**x x x x x**

She got to the Great Hall quickly and sat down at the top of the table, in plain view of the teacher table. She tucked in quickly to the Sheppard's Pie and hoisted her half-done Potions essay. It wasn't due until her next lesson which was next Wednesday but she hated leaving homework.

It was unknown to her that a certain professor was gaping at her (inwardly of course!) as if he had never laid eyes on her.

He had been stupid, foolish and so dim. He would persuade Miss Granger to tutor Miss Zandra! Hadn't he been thinking about how she had been one of the brightest witches he'd known?

He turned to the Headmistress.

"_Minerva_…"

**x x x x x**

Hermione sighed and crossed out several mistakes. She reached down and withdrew her book_, Advanced Potion Making_ and continued working quickly, forgetting about her plate of Sheppard's Pie.

**x x x x x**

"You wish Miss Granger to tutor Miss Zandra?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"**_Wish_**?" Snape sneered. "I suggested it! Miss Zandra is far too behind _especially_ for _my_ class!"

McGonagall looked at him and nodded her head to Hermione who was still scribbling away furiously.

"Let's go tell her then."

Hermione smiled to herself as she laid down her quill. At last, she had completed the essay. It was two rolls of parchment more than intended but she couldn't be scored lower for knowing her facts!

Beaming to herself, she started packing away her things. Pointing her wand at her plate, she heated it up and continued eating once more, the happy smile still in place. She felt a shadow fall across her.

She looked up to see Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape." She said, inclining her head at Snape.

"Good evening Miss Granger. Have you met Felicity Zandra yet?"

This seemed an odd question to be asked. "Blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples?" she asked back, remembering the girl slightly.

Snape nodded. "She requires tutoring as she has been put in third year when she is clearly a first year" he drawled and she had the feeling he was attacking Professor McGonagall.

"We were hopeful that you would be able to tutor her in all first year topics, so she can the basics." McGonagall corrected quickly.

Hermione considered and tilted her head to the side slightly. Tutor a student? First year subjects? Easy!

"Ok" she answered. "I'll go upstairs and introduce myself. I'll make a copy of her timetable and homework as well so I can help her."

And with that she picked up her bag and her Potions homework and turned to walk out of the hall. McGonagall had walked over to the high table, slightly confused.

"Miss Granger, you have ink on your cheek" he said curtly. Hermione stopped and looked at him curiously for a moment, making him feel slightly nervous. Hermione raised a hand to her cheek, rubbed it off and smiled. "Thank you Professor." Then she did walk out of the hall.

As soon as he sat down, Snape turned to McGonagall.

"_Well_!" she flustered. "That was _erm_, easier than I thought."

"As I said-"Snape sneered. "-she can manage the coursework and help Miss Zandra at the same time!"

**I hope that was ok! Please tell me what you think. (also there is a new poll on my profile, please check it out!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Regarding Severus**

_Chapter Two  
_

_

* * *

_

_I own nothing - just the plot line and the characters and all of the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

Hermione hurried back to Gryffindor Tower to see if she could meet with Felicity before she went to bed. It was only half past eight and she surly _must_ be still up.

The common room was mostly empty except for_; bless her_, Felicity sitting cross-legged in a cosy armchair near the fire.

"_Excuse_ me?" Hermione asked, walking over to her and meeting her eyes which were glued to the fire. "Are you Felicity Zandra?"

She turned suddenly to look Hermione up and down. She eyed Hermione's _Head Girl_ badge warily.

"What have I done wrong now?" she murmured, looking at something behind Hermione.

"_Nothing_" Hermione said, smiling. She put her bag down and sat in the armchair opposite her.

"I was asked by Professors McGonagall and Snape to tutor you for this year. Which if I remember rightly would include, Transfiguration, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Astronomy. Oh and History of Magic if you can understand Professor Binns."

"Who are you?" Felicity asked. "I know you from _somewhere_."

Hermione sighed and fiddled with her bag strap. "I'm Hermione Granger…from the Golden Trio that everyone keeps calling us."

Felicity sat bolt upright and her eyes wide. "I have Hermione Granger – _you_ as my **_tutor_**?" she said excitedly.

Hermione nodded, slightly unsure of what to do.

"Oh my **_god_**!" Felicity trilled. "That is so **_cool_**!"

"Please _don't_ boast to your friends about _me_!" Hermione pleaded.

Felicity looked disappointed.

"I got well known because I am a bright witch and because I am friends with Harry Potter" Hermione explained. "It is nothing to be proud of, especially since they have _enough_ publicity as it is."

"Do you hate them?"

"**_No_**!" Hermione gasped. "It's that Harry _especially_ hates the press he gets. How can you want to be famous because a dark wizard _murdered_ your parents and _attempted_ to kill _you_?"

Felicity considered Hermione for a moment before saying "Why is magic so hard?"

"Because you have only discovered it and hurried into education." Hermione said calmly.

"_Normally_ what happens, a witch or wizard will show signs of magic when they are roughly eight or nine. When they are eleven they get an owl from Hogwarts saying that they will come here to Hogwarts to be taught how to control and perform magic. It takes a few years after you first discover it for you to get used to the magic surging through you."

Felicity nodded.

"It was like that with me. I am Muggleborn so my parents are muggles. It was quite a shock on my seventh birthday to see sparks erupt from my cake when I cut a slice!" Hermione chuckled.

"It's so _annoying_!" Felicity grumbled. "I'm in worse shape than a _first_ year! I made the carrots I was cutting up fly towards my great aunt - who I hate – and go straight through her straw hat!"

Hermione laughed. "So when did you go to Diagon Alley?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Now that was creepy. I pointed the Leaky Caldron out to my parents but they couldn't see it at all! Well – so they said."

"And then-" Felicity continued. "-we walked in and this like Zombie man came towards us groaning."

"Ah, you met Tom. He's the landlord of the Leaky Caldron. There are rooms there as well."

"So a hotel/bar?"

"Yes."

* * *

Hermione continued speaking to Felicity for another hour and the students who had been at dinner started coming back, surprised to see a newcomer get on so well with Hermione Granger.

Hermione said goodnight to Felicity twenty minutes later and went up to her dormitory, glad she has gotton well with her.

* * *

**Sorry it was short!_ Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Regarding Severus**

_Chapter Three  
_

* * *

_I own nothing - just the plot line and the characters and all of the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

Hermione met Felicity in the Great Hall the next morning, a copy of her timetable in hand. She looked up and down the Gryffindor Table and as she did so, she spotted Professor Snape sitting up at the High Table, goblet in hand drinking pumpkin juice.

She was surprised; Professor Snape – _pumpkin_ juice?

He seemed to realize he was being watched as he looked round the hall as she looked. She flushed a delicate pink and turned round to see Felicity and her friends walking into the Hall.

"Morning Hermione!" she said happily and walked to with her to sit down. Hermione smiled and sat down across the table from her, handing her the timetable.

"What's this?" Felicity asked; confused.

"It is a copy of my timetable. I have free periods as a seventh year and I usually spend my time in the Common Room or the Library. If you're stuck, then you come and get me from then, or meet me after my classes." Hermione explained. "_And_..."

She took another piece of blank parchment from her bag. "Give me your timetable."

Felicity handed it over and quickly, Hermione tapped each square to change it to Felicity's classes.

"Over the week, we will see- or over the next two weeks if you'd prefer- what classes you do need me in and ones you don't as much. Then I can go into those hardest classes with you. I'm a bright and already ahead of everyone else so it won't matter if I miss a few lessons a week."

Felicity looked quietly stunned and Hermione laughed softly.

"I'm excited about tutoring a student. It will be like a fresh up of what I learned during my first year!" she chuckled as she buttered her toast.

"What happened in your first year?" Felicity asked.

Hermione smiled at the memory. "Loads of things that made me, Ron and Harry break the rules. There was the time when Draco Malfoy dared Harry to a midnight duel but was really a trap and we met Fluffy which was protecting the Philosopher's Stone. Then there were all the breaking curfews we did and then Harry coming face to face with Voldermort for the first time."

"You did a lot in First Year then" Felicity chuckled.

Hermione smiled fondly at the memory. "Yes, we did. And we've had more fun since. What is your first class?"

"Charms."

They got up after a few minutes and Hermione followed her to Professor Flickwick's classroom. All the teachers had been informed of Hermione tutoring and allowed her lessons off while she got used to Felicity's timetable.

Whenever Felicity got stuck with something Hermione would take her aside and teach her the wand movements until she got it and then made her think the movement whilst she said the incantation.

This lesson they were making things fly, something that hadn't been attempted in Hermione's first year until Halloween. The day she has nearly gotton killed by a mountain troll.

"I can't do it!" Felicity sighed in frustration.

"Well you won't if that is how you feel about everything" Hermione said, calmly. "If you want to achieve magic in this world you mustn't think like that. It only sends a message to your brain that you can't do it and your brain will give up on it as well. I suggest you keep thinking and tell yourself you can do it. That is how I learnt and I'm the brightest witch of my age. Take my advice or don't believe me."

Felicity looked at her carefully for a minute and stared at the white feather she was meant to floating.

"Swish and flick! And remember, It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the _'gar'_ nice and long."

Felicity nodded and took a deep breath.

Feeling the eyes of Professor Flickwick on them, she swished and flicked the end of her wand and half-hissed "_win-GAR-dee-um lev-ee-OH-sa_

The feather obediently hovered an inch off the table before steadily floating upwards until it landed on top of Hermione's head.

She chuckled. "Well done! See you _can_ do it!"

"Very well done Miss Zandra!" Professor Flickwick chirped, beaming at the two students. "And you too Miss Granger! Forty points apiece to Gryffindor!"

Felicity smiled up at Hermione and half hugged her and her grin stayed on her face for the remainder of the morning.

In Transfiguration, Felicity, after more encouragement from Hermione but not as much as she had gotton in Charms, managed to successfully transfigure her match into a needle. She also like Hermione received a rare smile from Professor McGonagall. She also gifted them with forty points each.

In Herbology, Professor Sprout awarded ten points to Felicity for correctly naming the Devil Snare and reciting the poem Hermione had whispered to her. (_"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. It's deadly fun, but will sulk in the Sun."_)

When they broke for lunch, they were both glowing from the praise Felicity had received on her second day. Most of the teachers may think that it was because Hermione told her everything but apart from the poem Hermione hadn't done anything but encouraged her.

They had Defence Against the Dark Arts after lunch and preparing her, at lunch Hermione leaned across the table and whispered "You have half an hour to swallow as many facts as you can. Snape won't want his efforts to go to waste would he?"

She then handed her all her Defence Against the Dark Arts Notes for her first two years.

Felicity thanked her and she went back up to the Common Room while Hermione stayed down in the Great Hall and chatted with Harry and Ron.

"Why are you making her do that?" Harry asked confused.

"All the teachers think I am telling her what to do. True I will remain quiet as I sit next to her next lesson. Snape is the top one to accuse me of telling her everything. This is time for me and Felicity to prove ourselves."

Ten minutes before the end of lunch, Felicity had come back down and Hermione had given her a quiz on what she had read. She got a few questions wrong but was good enough for a first year.

They walked to the classroom and waited outside nervously. All of Felicity's classmates who hadn't been in classes with them before were confused to see Hermione there but she remained quiet as ever. She was to not interfere with her in this class.

The door opened and the students filed in. Hermione seated herself next to Felicity but didn't take out her books or anything.

Snape stormed in and caught sight of Hermione.

"Ahh" he drawled and Hermione just rolled her eyes. "-We have the Gryffindor Princess with us. This should be an _interesting_ class."

"Not meaning to disrespect you Professor but I am not a student in this class. I am here to observe Felicity." Hermione drawled in the same monotone voice.

She bit back a laugh at his slightly stunned look.

He made no other comment but stood in front of his desk and avoided Hermione's eye.

"What is a Dementor?" he snapped.

Felicity raised her hand.

"_Yes_?" he half groaned.

"A Dementor is a Dark creature, considered one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementors feed off human happiness, and thus cause depression and despair to anyone near them."

Now he didn't hide his stunned look of disbelief. He glanced at Hermione who was smiling smugly as she inspected her nails. Felicity was looking at him.

"I'm right aren't I professor?" she asked.

"So all _Hermione_ did, was show you a textbook? How it shows your _lack_ of organization!" he drawled.

Hermione looked at him in confusion. He had just called her _Hermione_ in front of the entire third year class.

Choosing not to question it now and embarrass him further she heard Felicity shake her head and say "No, she showed me her notes and helped me understand things."

"What is a Werewolf?" he snapped, ignoring the two smug females sitting next to each other.

The class followed in a similar fashion except Snape did not award them points, but he didn't take any away either.

When the class ended and they started to clear their things away she heard him call "Miss Granger, I would like a word."

"I'll meet you in History of Magic." She said to Felicity and walked to Snape's desk.

"Yes Professor?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" he half hissed.

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Um, I am tutoring her Sir. I did not mean to cause you distress I assure you."

Severus looked at her in pure confusion. He had been embarrassed by her and the third year and _she was saying sorry_ for whatever she'd done. Now he thought about it, all she had done was do as he had requested. Tutor Felicity to stop her asking questions. Not to turn her into another Hermione-_know-it-all_-Granger!

"Would you like me to tutor her with the more advanced things? I showed her my notes on this subject for the first two years at least and she read them. If you want me to show her things like getting rid of boggarts and redcaps then I will need your lesson plan. I will only copy it and then hand you it back. It will only take a few minutes." Hermione asked and looked up to meet her Professor's eyes.

To say he was stunned was a slight understatement but he opened a drawer of his desk and handed her a lesson chart. With a silent flourish of her wand, Hermione had a quill copying down the timetable quickly onto another piece of parchment.

"Non-verbal?" he asked, slightly impressed.

She smiled in response and turned round from him and another wave of her wand she had all the desks lined up, chairs tucked in and ink pots and remaining quills sweep into an awaiting bin.

She turned back to him "Yes, I've been practising. I practised at home during the summer and _yes I was careful_" she said, spotting the worried glance from Severus.

He cleared his throat and motioned to the clean classroom "I suppose I should thank you."

"Suppose?" she asked in disbelief. "Professor you could do something as equally impressive and maybe more so than me in less than a second. It is basic magic, no need to thank me."

The quill dotted the last dot of the plan and rested in Hermione's hand. She put it back into her bag and scanned the parchment.

"Ok, I'll train her up on Hinkypunks by tomorrow's lesson. Goodbye Professor!" she said before she turned in a whirl of her brown curls and she was gone.

Severus stared at where she had been a view moments before he shook himself. What was he doing, _thinking_ about her brown curls? Why was he weak-kneaded thinking about her in the first place? Shaking himself again he gathered his papers before he realised he had called her _Hermione_ aloud in the middle of the class.

**Hehe, I thought I'd embarrass Snape and please my readers with his blunder, hehehehe xx Please review, I am sorry my fanfiction was playing up and I could not upload! will add next chapters asap but you must read them! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Regarding Severus**

_Chapter Four  
_

* * *

_I own nothing - just the plot line and the characters and all of the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

Severus was annoyed with himself, or in more detail, he was annoyed with his feelings and how they got in the way with his mind. He had yet again woken up from a bad dream which just so happened to involve Hermione Granger.

The morning before he had woken up from a…sexually happy dream but once he woke he felt like a pervert. _She was a student_! He had then spent the entire day yesterday in a foul mood because of his dream.

His self-conscious had been taunting him before he went to bed last night:

**_She's a student!_**

_But you like her! You admire her knowledge and her courage…_

**_She's still a student!_**

_What wrong with having a crush?_

**_I. Do. Not. Fancy. Her!_**

_Yes, you do!_

**_No I don't!_**

_Yes you do!_

These thoughts made him battle internally with himself. So his dream that night had conjured up something that he saw was his worst nightmare.

The dream was simple, almost like a photograph. He was in a deserted graveyard and before him lay, Hermione, her hair fanned out round her head and her eyes blank and cold. He was staring down at her while feeling a sense of extreme loss. Then his mind had shown him the action beforehand.

It had been Hermione walking towards him with a pleasantly surprised look on her face as she spotted him. He felt his own face stretch up in a wide smile and she started to run towards him, calling his name as she went. "_Severus_!"

Then out of nowhere came a jet and a flash of blinding green light. He opened his eyes to stare down at Hermione who was on the ground lying spread eagled, clearly dead.

He'd woken from his cold slumber screaming her name.

Then he'd realised what he had dreamt about and for a few moments he hung his head and wept softly to himself. He hated crying; it showed weakness to him. Being glad that nobody could see or hear him, he got up, dressed quickly and went for a walk round the edge of the lake. It was only after he had seated himself down at breakfast that it was Hermione's birthday.

"**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HERMIONE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU!"_** sang Ginny, Luna and Felicity as soon as she arrived at the house table. Blushing that they entire hall was now staring at her she sat down and hugged them.

"Thanks guys."

"Here are your presents!" Ginny said happily and pushed towards her three wrapped presents. "We wanted to see your reaction ourselves."

Hermione picked up one smaller parcel and opened it slowly and carefully.

The first present was from Ginny, it was a medium sized box with several hair and body products that were from _WaxyWitches Hair Salon_.

From Luna there was a smaller box with a charm bracelet inside which she had made herself. It was silver and had four charmed photographs of each of their faces. Luna then said that Ginny would receive hers on her birthday as it showed a sign of their friendship and coming of age. When Hermione went to say she was eighteen, Luna rolled her eyes.

"But Fila, you get yours on your _next_ birthday as we won't be here when you are seventeen." Luna said and patted Felicity's shoulder. Tired of being called a name that made her sound insane, Felicity had insisted they called her _Fila_, as it was different and short.

Fila had given her a quill but was charmed, (not by her but by Professor Flickwick) to tell her how much time she had spent on a certain piece of work and it gave her an opinion if she was getting too carried away.

Hermione wrote _A Dementor is a scary, black hooded and cloaked being which can cause you to relive the worse memories of your life._

The quill wrote back Dementors _– black and cloaked, causes depression._

Laughing at the look on Hermione's face, Ginny tapped the quill once with her wand and when she wrote again, it only told her how much she'd written in length, words and didn't change her words.

With a graceful wave of her wand the presents shrunk to the size of grapes and Hermione put them carefully in her bag.

"What lesson do we have first?" she asked Fila as she helped herself t toast.

"I've got Charms first and then Transfiguration. I don't need you until after the morning break which I have History of Magic." Fila said and then looked at her watch. I'd better go; I wanted a word with Flickwick before the class started." She then got up and left.

Because Fila and Hermione had now figured what classes she needed Hermione in, (which were History of Magic, Potions and Astronomy) Hermione has sorted out her timetable with her teachers and she now had a roughly good and accurate safe plan of how she would balance teaching Fila additional things and her own NEWT work. She had a first lesson Defence Against the Dark Arts class and hurried off before she was late.

When she entered the classroom, she sat in between Luna and Ginny and took out her books. She saw Snape looking at her and she flashed him a quick smile.

Snape stood in front of his desk as normal and silence fell upon the class.

"It _appears_-" he said smoothly in his enticing and dull but capturing voice. "-that not everyone has been revising well enough. In our previous lessons we were studying Basilisks. What are they?"

Nobody put their hand up. Hermione looked at Ginny and she shook her head.

"Miss Weasley?" Snape said and Ginny shook her head at him. "No? Fine then. Lovegood?"

Luna shook her head. Hermione frowned at them and raised her hand.

Snape merely glanced a look at her once while inspecting his long narrow fingers. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"A Basilisk is a green serpent that may reach up to fifty feet in length. It can kill you with one look of its eyes but if, _like me_, you saw it reflected in something, then it will petrify you until a mandrake potion is made." Hermione said, glad she was already trying not to say the _entire_ book of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

"Correct. Now you lot, _apart from Miss Granger of course_, our lesson was yesterday afternoon, the last lesson of the day. You must have all been _confunded_."

Hermione flushed and felt the heat creep up her neck. Snape had never really paid her a compliment before now.

"Today we will be practising a more complex spell which has a partnering spell. This will involve _maximum_ concentration." He purred softly. Hermione felt a shiver run down her neck at the sound.

"Who can tell me what Occlumency is?" Snape asked the class.

_Silence_.

Sighing heavily now and rolling her eyes, Hermione raised her hand again. Snape bit back his smirk at the girl's obvious annoyance that nobody seemed to understand him.

"Miss Granger?"

"Occlumency is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. A person who practises this art is known as an Occlumens." Hermione gushed out.

"Correct-" he paused. "Ten points to Gryffindor House. Now- what is, from Miss Granger's statement, _Legilimency_?" he asked, eyeing the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the room.

A Ravenclaw boy held his hand up, as was Hermione's.

"Yes?" he drawled.

"It's the opposite of what she said" the boy said.

Hermione half groaned in frustration, they were seventh years! Not _third_ years!

"Yes, but what did she say? An explanation would make it clearer for the class as one!" Snape snapped.

"_Well_…" he started.

This time the groan that Hermione made was audible even to Snape's hearing but chose to ignore it.

Hermione had to sit through this torture when the answer was so clear. He continued to stutter uselessly.

Then she lost her patience.

"If I said that Occlumency was _PROTECTING_ their mind, what would the obvious _opposite_ of that _be_?" she said exasperatedly.

"Oh!" the boy said, getting it at last and her audible snort was heard throughout the room. "It's diving into other minds!"

"Well, you took your time didn't you Mr Havens? I want you to revise the topic of Legilimency and then hand it to me by tomorrow's lesson!" He sneered and got up and waved his wand at the board.

Hermione sighed and buried her face in her hands, why was everyone so slow? Or was she just too fast?

"Legilimency-" Snape was saying. "-is a very dangerous habit. Should I hear that you have been diving into your classmate's thoughts then it will be a week's detention for you. Some things people keep in their mind should stay in their mind and they must be allowed privacy. The key to Legilimency is to keep and contain eye contact. Look into your partner's eyes and then think the incantation _Legilimens_."

Hermione looked around the room and sighed. She was the odd one out.

Snape noticed this and considered this. She knew the theory and she would be good at it practically.

"Miss Granger, seeing as I need to continue working this lesson please come to my office at half past seven this evening and we will attempt the work there. You may remain seated for the time being." He said and then swept away.

Hermione furrowed her brow and then took out a book and started to read until the end of the lesson but her attention was cut off often when Luna kept managing to make Ginny scream every few minutes when she dived into her mind.

Then as Hermione turned round for the fifth time to tell her to please be quiet, she felt a spell hit her. She screamed loudly as she felt blood pool around her and her insides sliced open. She collapsed to the floor and everything went blank.


	6. Chapter 5

**Regarding Severus**

_Chapter Four  
_

* * *

_I own nothing - just the plot line and the characters and all of the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

Severus turned round just in time to see Lotus Shamane cast a spell, aimed at Hermione. His eyes widened as the spell hit her, her book fell to the floor; she fell a few seconds later and writhed on the dungeon floor as she screamed. The screams reminded him so much of the bad dream he had the last night he turned on Lotus and disarmed him.

Hermione's screams died down at once but her friends Ginny and Luna ran to her, tears in their eyes.

He cast a Patronus to Slughorn '_Get to my classroom quickly; I need to take Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing'._

He then silently summoned several bottles of Dittany and glared at the class.

"Nobody moves, remain in your seats. And _you_-" he glared at Lotus. "-may as well end up being expelled."

He then hurried to Hermione and picked her up carefully and hurried from the dungeon, Ginny and Luna following.

"Is she going to be alright Professor?" Ginny asked, worryingly.

"She will be if I can get her there quick enough." He spat as he widened his stride. Soon they were at the Hospital Wing.

"Get Madame Pomfrey at _once_!" he said and Luna and Ginny ran to her office. Severus turned to Hermione and silently he lowered his wand to over her scars.

"_Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur…_" he murmured, getting quicker and quicker and was glad that the spell was working. He removed her outer black robes and brushed her hair out of her face. She was still deathly pale but her pulse was quickening.

"_Severus_! What happened?" Madame Pomfrey stuttered once she spotted Hermione.

"Sectumsempra. _Quickly_, get the Dittany on her or the scars will remain there and I doubt she'd want to keep them there." He muttered hurriedly as he gave her the bottles and then stepped out from the curtains that had now surrounded her bed.

He then hurried back to his classroom.

His classroom door banged open and in his fury he glared at the class. He spotted Horace sitting at his desk.

"The next person who decides to curse a fellow student in _my_ classroom again will get more than expulsion!" he spat.

"_You_!" he hissed, pointing at Lotus. _"Come. With. Me_."

Lotus glared at him as he stalked out of the classroom door Snape held open for him. Snape shot a half grateful look at Horace and then closed the door shut again.

Snape then grabbed Lotus and started pulling him towards the Headmistress's office.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows as she saw her fellow colleague drag an angry student through her office door.

"What on _earth_ has happened?" she demanded.

"He-" Severus hissed. "- cursed Hermione Granger in my defence class when I had my back turned when she had her back turned!"

McGonagall stared at Severus for a whole second before a stony look came over her as she looked at Lotus.

"Is this true?"

"She's a **_MUDBLOOD_**! She brought down the Dark Lord after he _promised_ me that he would bring back my parents from the dead! It was **_All. Her. Fault_**!" he shouted, stamping his feet in outrage.

Severus really tried not to strangle or hex the boy right there and then but he knew what awaited the boy.

"What spell did you use to attack Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"_Sectumsempra_" the boy muttered and he had the grace to look a little ashamed.

McGonagall gasped and grabbed at her chest. "Is Hermione alright?" she gasped.

"I healed her wounds but I left while Poppy was applying the Dittany" Severus said.

His hands were twitching though he hid them from Lotus and McGonagall. The look of terror, shock and pain on Hermione's face when the curse hit her was still present in his mind. He also felt a surge of guilt, guilt that he hadn't avenged her and hexed the boy standing next to him who had caused her all this pain and harm. He hoped that Poppy had managed to wake her up.

Half an Hour later found Lotus Shamane expelled _from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_ and Snape was walking back towards the Hospital Wing.

** Yes I know it was shorter, but the next one is REALLY short!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Regarding Severus**

_Chapter Four  
_

* * *

_I own nothing - just the plot line and the characters and all of the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

Hermione felt Weak. Feeble, Frail, Puny, and Fragile.

She could feel she was in a bed, a comfortable bed.

But Hermione felt Sore. Painful, Tender, Aching and Raw.

She could hear voices.

But Hermione hated the Noise. Sound, Din, Racket and Clatter.

She could feel someone close to her. A man. Speaking to her.

It sounded familiar.

Deep, Monotone, Capturing, Low, Dull.

It was Professor Snape.

She tried to open her eyelids but they felt heavy. She tried to twitch her fingers but all she could manage was a tremble. She guessed he caught it with his sharp eyes.

"-_rmione_? Don't strain yourself. You need sleep; I suggest you take your chance to make your body capture the energy you need to wake up fully."

She murmured someone that she couldn't detect but she heard his low chuckle.

"Sleep Hermione" was the last thing she heard him say before she blanked out again.

**Told you guys it was short xx please review**


End file.
